


It Only Takes A Taste

by Earperqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cafe AU, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Human AU, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earperqueen/pseuds/Earperqueen
Summary: One night and that’s all it takes to throw smalltown baker and barista Lena Luthor’s life upside down. With an unplanned pregnancy, dealing with an overbearing brother, and her monotonous life, she meets Dr. Kara Danvers, a big city doctor who just moved to town. There’s an instant connection, but can these two just let themselves matter to each other or is this just a bad idea?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	It Only Takes A Taste

It was 7 am and Lena Luthor had just started up the coffee machine, hearing the bell above the door of Grant Cafe jingle behind her back.  
“Brainy, I told you, you’ve got to stop coming in before opening, the muffins are never ready before eight.”   
“Yeah but I have to snag my seat. It’s prime real estate.” Brainy, a shorter, dark haired guy sat down at the counter as Lena turned around.   
“Is Nia in today?” Brainy pulled out his laptop.   
“You know her schedule as well as I do. Yes she’s in today.”   
“Just checking!”   
“Are you gonna ask her out today?” Lena asked, a smirk on her lips and her eyebrow quirking.   
Brainy blushed as the bell jingled again.   
“Hi, I’m sorry, but we’re not open.” Lena looked up to see a tall blonde woman in casual business wear at the door. Her breath caught in her throat.  
“Oh I’m sorry, the door was open and I heard voices, I can come back when you’re actually open? I’m just starting at a nearby practice.”   
“Oh we open at 8, but what are you looking for? The baked goods are still in the oven but we have coffee or tea. I don’t want you to have to make a trip when you’re already here.”   
The woman smiled and came in, coming up to the counter. She was looking up at the handwritten menu boards with the different drinks and items on the wall behind Lena.   
“Could I have a pumpkin spice latte with extra foam please, uh...” the woman squinted through her glasses at what Lena realized was her name tag.  
“Lena.” Lena smiled at the woman.  
“A pumpkin spice latte with extra foam, please, Lena.”   
“Sure thing!”  
Lena started to make the latte as the woman waited at the counter. She was thinking of ingredients for the pie of the day when she heard the woman speak.   
“All baked goods are made fresh every day?”   
“Yup. I make all the muffins, the pastries, the cookies but everyone loves the pies the most. A little weird for a cafe to have pies but they’re our best seller.” Lena said, chuckling a bit as she came back to the register with the latte in hand. She started to ring up the woman.  
“Wow. I guess I’ll have to come back now, I love pie, although I’ll be sure to come during hours.” The woman said with a stunningly bright smile.  
“That would be lovely. I think I know just the pie you’d like.”  
“Oh really? Already?”   
“Yup!” Lena finishes ringing her up and handed the coffee over as the woman gave her the change.   
“Then i guess I’ll see you soon, Lena.” The woman took her latte and left, the bell cheerfully jingling as she went. Lena realized she forgot to ask her name as Nia and Andrea came in the door together.   
“Who was that?” Nia asked, making her way to the back.   
“I think she’s new in town, she said she was starting at a nearby job.” Lena responded.  
“She was cute.” Andrea grinned as Lena blushed slightly.   
“Oh really? I didn’t notice.” 

Lena stood at the sink, rinsing her face, feeling as if she might get sick again. She’s felt this way for a few weeks and she really, really hoped it didn’t mean what she thought it meant. Andrea and Nia were behind her as she started to leave.  
“Lena, how long are you going to keep avoiding this? You had a one night stand, a few weeks later, you’ve missed your period and you’re feeling sick randomly.” Andrea said pointedly.   
“I don’t want to know, okay? I just can’t think about it.”  
“Honey, it’s better to know. You can’t just push this away. You need to deal with it. We’re here with you either way.” Andrea softened her voice. Lena sighed but nodded.   
“I assume you prepared for my answer?” Lena asked as Andrea pulled out a box of pregnancy tests.   
“Maybe you’ve just got a virus? I mean, it was one night so it’ll be one line!” Nia said brightly.   
“One night with unprotected sex. Let’s just see what the test says.” Andrea said.   
“Well, shit.” Lena said two minutes later when the test was ready. She was pregnant.


End file.
